Sweet Revenge
by hermione'sbff
Summary: this is the sequel 2 silent regret, and i think it's pretty damn good and so i hope u guys like it, if not plz no flames, but r and r.


Sweet Revenge.

disclaimer: i don't own anything except the plot and danny the rest belongs 2 the fabulous j.k. rowling

Hermione was terrified. She had been kidnapped from Hogwarts on her way to her first class. She remembered walking, and then someone put a hand over her mouth and tried to pull her somewhere. She remembered biting the hand and screaming at the top of her lungs then everything went black. _"Where am I? Where are my friends?" _She thought. "Ahh. Hermione, you've awoken at last." She gasped in terror at the man in front of her. He had light brown hair, very tan skin, crystal blue eyes, and wasn't wearing a shirt so she could tell he was very well toned. It was Danny, the man who had raped her. "W-what do you want with me? You already got my virginity, what else is there?" She whispered and backed away from him. "Easy babe, I don't want to hurt you. I just want a little fun like we had the last time we met." He grinned wickedly and lunged at her. She screamed and jumped out of the way. He went crashing into the wall. "Ow! That hurt you little bitch!" he yelled at her, and then he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. She let out a yelp of pain then tried to pry his fingers from her hair. "Please! Don't do this again! Danny, Please!" She sobbed as he stripped off her school robes. He was trying to take off the gray sweater vest everyone at her school wore over her white long-sleeved button down shirt, when there was a loud crash in the other room.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron arrived at a very shabby, dirty, scummy house, that Harry recognized as the house of Gaunt. "Uh, Ginny? Why the hell are we in this disgusting shack?" Ron asked. "Because Ron. Harry told me that in his lessons with Dumbledore they visited the house where Lord Voldemorts' mo . . . oh pe-lease Ron! Just because you hear his name does not mean he will just pop out of nowhere!" Ron cringed at the sound of his name because Lord Voldemort was the most evil wizard of all time. "Anyway as I was saying before the baby over there started crying, Harry told me they visited the house where Voldemorts' mother was raised, and this . . . uh . . . charming place is it." She said looking around the place with utter disgust. "Yeah, she's right. This is where she was raised. As a servant, but right now let's not worry about that." Harry said covering his nose along with his friend and his girlfriend, because it had been a long, long, time since that house got a cleaning. A guy even died in that house. Then they heard a girl scream in the other room pleading with someone. Ginny jumped and knocked over a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. There was silence for a second while the three listened. Harry inched over to Ginny and grabbed her hand to pull her away from the dishes. Then they heard screaming and pleading again, but this time they heard a man's voice say, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MUDBLOOD!" They knew immediately it was Hermione and rushed around the house looking for her. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE PLEASE ANSWER!" Ron yelled. Harry busted into a room and found nothing. Ginny took out her wand and was blasting around the house. Ron finally kicked down the door to a room and saw Danny, Hermione, and most of her clothes spread everywhere. She was crying and hurt badly from cuts, scrapes, gashes, and bruises. Her bottom lip was bleeding and she had a black eye.

"YOU BASTERED! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Ron screamed at Danny. Ron was horrified by the state Hermione was in. Danny turned around slowly and glared hard at Ron. Ginny and Harry ran in the doorway and Ginny screamed. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SICK FREAK!" Harry had his wand at the ready and was glaring hard at Danny. He smirked and was about to attack when something very strange happened. He turned very pale and his eyes started to darken along with his hair. "Oh shit! We will finish this Granger. You can count on it." He said. Then he turned slightly and vanished with a loud pop. Ron immediately ran over to Hermione. "Oh, Hermione." He said softly. She was only in a black bra and white bikini underwear so Ron took off his school robes and put them over her so she could be covered. He started to get up when she grabbed his arm with both hands. "Ron-sob-please don't-sob-leave me!" She sobbed. Harry took Ginny by the hand and whispered, "These two need to be alone." Ginny nodded, and with tears in her eyes she followed Harry out of the room. Ron fell to his knees in front of Hermione. "Hermione, oh Hermione. I'm so, so sorry." Ron said starting to cry himself. He couldn't bear to see the girl he loved in this terrible condition. She started to cry harder and threw her arms around his neck. She cried into his chest with his arms tightly around her. He was crying into her hair and stroking her back saying he was sorry over and over. She was slowly feeling better now that he was there with her. She lifted her head up, he wiped away her tears and she wiped away his. Then she put her hand on his cheek and gently pulled his face down. Their lips were getting closer and closer until they touched. She closed her eyes and slid her hands down his back and drew him closer to her. Ron didn't know why she kissed him after she had almost been taken advantage of again. And by the same man too! But he was just happy she was alright. He closed his eyes slowly and kissed her back very tenderly. _"Why was he apologizing? It wasn't his fault I was kidnapped." _Hermione thought. They pulled apart slowly, and then she hugged him tightly. "Ron, you don't have any idea how scared I was before you came in."

Ron grabbed Hermione by the hand and helped her up. She was still in shock so she stumbled and grabbed his shirt for support to stay standing. He put his arms around her, took a deep breath, and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "Hermione, there's something I want to tell you." He looked away from her, but Hermione put her hand on his cheek and gently turned it to face her. "What is it Ron?" She said sniffing. "Hermione, I . . . I love you!" He said then his ears turned pink and he turned away. When she didn't say anything back he said, "I suppose you don't feel the same." He said, broken hearted. "Sorry I just said it." He was walking away from her and was feeling very stupid, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, I-I'm sorry I didn't say anything. It just surprised me that's all. And I do feel the same, honest I do. Ron I've loved you since year one." She said. His back was still to her, but he was relieved that she felt the same. He turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back and wrapped him into an embrace. He whispered romantic things into her ear and ran his fingers through her hair, making her giggle. She felt as though nothing could hurt her while she was in his muscular arms. She still felt sore from being beaten that day so Ron took out his wand and said, "Conceal!" Her wounds started to temporarily heal and he picked her up bride-style and carried her out of the room.

When they saw Harry and Ginny, Ginny was holding Harry's hand and they were talking. Ginny saw Ron carrying Hermione and jumped up. "OH PLEASE TELL ME SHE CAN WALK!" Ginny yelled. "Calm down Ginny. I'm sure she's fine." Harry said, putting his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder gently. She put her head on Harry's shoulder and nodded. "I'm fine. Ron is just carrying me because I'm still in shock over what happened, or almost happened _again_." She said. "Well let's apparate back shall we?" Harry said, once again taking Ginny by the hand and holding on tightly. They all turned slightly and vanished with a loud pop. They were traveling through a very uncomfortable place. It was dark everywhere, they could barely breath, and it felt like they were being sucked through a giant rubber tube getting smaller and smaller. Ginny wrapped her other arm around Harry and buried her face in the side of his right shoulder, he put his arm around her and held her close. Hermione was used to it since she passed her apparition test and got her license, but still she clung tightly to Ron. They returned to Hogwarts with another pop. Students looked at them then ran over. "Hermione! Hermione! Your back!" They were all saying. "She needs to get to the hospital wing! Please move everyone!" Ginny yelled above all the kids from first year through fourth year. They were making their way through the crowd when Professor Snape stalked over to them. "Good afternoon children. Go to class. NOW!" He barked. The children ran through the doors and were out of sight in less then ten seconds. "My, my. What happened to Miss Granger?" He asked, his beady black eyes fixed strangely on only her. "She was kidnapped. Remember?" Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Yes Miss Weasley I remember quite well. Perhaps I should take her to the hospital wing and allow Mr. Weasley to rest his arms for Quidditch? What do you think Mr. Potter?" He said rather coldly. "N-no, that's okay Professor. I think I can walk there myself." Hermione said getting out of Ron's arms and walking in a small circle, to show him. "So we better go. See you!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder as she ran with Ginny practically being dragged by the wrist behind her. "Hermione! Wait up!" Harry and Ron yelled after them. Hermione was in excruciating pain, but ran as fast as she could to get away from Snape. "Hermione!" Ginny gasped. "Please-gasp-slow-gasp-down!" Hermione stopped in front of the hospital wing and bent over to catch her breath. Ginny had collapsed and was lying on the ground panting.

Hermione's wounds were starting to reappear and she saw she was bleeding all over again. Ginny saw what was happening to her out of the corner of her sky blue eyes. She gasped and scrambled to her feet to catch Hermione as she fainted. Both from the bleeding and exhaustion. It had taken a week to find her. "Hermione, oh God please be okay! Please we'll get you some help come on just stay with us. Ron loves you, I love you, and Harry loves you! We all love you; Ron loves you more than anything, if you die it will break his heart. I couldn't bear to see my older brother cry." Ginny whispered. She was getting blood all over her robes, but she didn't care she was just concerned about her best friend. Ginny laid Hermione on the ground and walked over to the door. "Slam, slam!" Ginny pounded furiously on the wooden door. She banged so hard her hand started bleeding, but she kept pounding and crying until Madam Pompfrey opened the door and grabbed her hand. She was very strong for an elderly woman. "Miss Weasley. Whatever is so wrong?" She asked. Ginny pointed at Hermione lying on the ground bleeding to death. "Oh my! CONCEAL!" She said. "WINDGARDIUM-LEVIOSA!" She bellowed. Hermione was lifted into the air and brought into the hospital wing.

Hermione awoke to find herself in a white bed in a white room. She looked around and saw Harry asleep on a sofa near by with Ginny's head in his lap. She looked and saw Ron was asleep in a chair brought as close to her bed as possible, with his head resting on her stomach. She smiled at him and reached a bandaged hand out to stroke his hair. He moved his head to the left and put his hand on hers. She then used her other hand and stroked his cheek tenderly. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Oh, hey, I'm so glad you're okay." He said sitting up. "Yeah, me too. How long have I been out?" She asked putting a hand to her lips. They still hurt from when _he_ had back-hand smacked her there for screaming. She remembered everything, and unfortunately she remembered Danny too. _"Danny! Please, no!" He stripped off her shirt and squeezed her breasts. Hermione let out a shriek of terror. "SMACK!" He smacked her upside the head. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!" She cringed in fear. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this from you?" She asked as she cowered in a small dark corner in the alleyway. "You should know." He said calmly. Then he cackled evilly at her scared expression._ "Hermione?" Ron's voice called her out of her horrible memory. "Yes Ron? What is it?" She asked. "What are you thinking about?" He asked. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." He added. Hermione thought about it. _"I love him. He should know what I'm thinking about." _She looked up at him and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He got up obediently and sat down next to her. She let out a heavy sigh. "I-I was remembering the night I was . . . well . . . you know." She looked around, but for nothing everyone was asleep still. Then she looked back at Ron and mouthed, "Raped." Then he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. She put her head on his chest and cried into it.

Hermione got out of the hospital wing that day and was on her way to potions class when something inside her stopped her. She didn't trust Snape and her common sense was sending her a message she just wasn't getting, yet. Though she did know it was telling her to stay away from Snape. So instead she headed to the astronomy tower crying her eyes out as she went, for she felt she had to do something that would stop that horrible man from entering her nightmares every single night. She had a plan that had just popped into her mind. She was going to commit suicide. She thought, _"It's the only way to escape him. Goodbye Ron. I love you, more than you'll ever know." _She closed her eyes and let the tears seep through the bottom of her closed eyelids. She dropped her books and opened her eyes. She slowly took off her robes and was in her uniform. She took off her stockings and black round-toed high heels. She walked barefoot over to the window. It had started to rain outside, which only made her think it was the perfect day to do this. She continued to walk to the window and was opening it, tears falling in time with the rain, she was scared of what she was about to do, but she felt she had to or else she would have to live with the memory of _him_ all the rest of her life. _"I love you all. Goodbye Ginny, Harry, And Ron. Never forget me, please." _She had the window open wide enough to fit herself through it. She was ducking under it and was actually getting drenched in the rain; she looked down and saw maybe thirty stories between her and the ground. She was about to let herself fall, when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back inside. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" yelled Ron; he had tears of his own running down his face. "Ron, you don't understand!" she cried. She fell to her knees and bent over and cried hard into her hands. He kneeled down beside her. "If you told me I would understand." He said to her. He put his hand on her middle back. "No, you still wouldn't understand." She sobbed. Her hands muffled her voice.

"Hermione. Please, why would you try to commit suicide? Hermione, I love you so much and I'll always be here, so will Harry & Ginny." Ron said. Hermione kept crying into her hands, while Ron cried silently beside her. "Wow, that asshole really messed with your head." Ron said quietly. Hermione was slowly recovering from her total melt down. She looked at Ron and wiped her eyes then she hugged him. "I just can't take it anymore! He is in my nightmares and at night I see him in the darkness!" She cried onto his shoulder. He held her and let her cry on him for as long as she needed. Then she slowly lifted her head up and looked into his eyes. He wiped away her tears, and then stroked her cheek. She took his hand and held it to her lips to kiss it. "Ron, you mean everything to me." She whispered. Ron smiled at her. "Hermione, you're so beautiful. You leave me breathless sometimes." He breathed. She leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she wanted him near her so much and she was just scared all the time and she didn't want that. She ran her fingers through his hair, she then reached down and grabbed his robes and pulled them down his arms. She parted her lips and slid her tongue past his teeth into his mouth. She then grabbed the bottom of his sweater vest and pulled it up. They broke the kiss and he looked into her eyes and raised his arms over his head. She let it drop to the ground and looked at him. "Hermione, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said. She shook her head. "No Ron. I want to. I love you." She breathed in his ear. He looked into her honey-brown eyes for a second, and then he lifted up her sweater vest. She smiled at him to reassure him that it was okay. Then she undid his tie and slid it off his neck. He hesitated. "Hermione, I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for yet." He said biting his lip. To show she was okay with this, Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and opened it to reveal extreme muscles. Yes Quidditch had definitely worked for him. Hermione pulled it down his muscular arms and let it drop to the floor. She brought her fingertips up his arms barely touching him, and then she slowly brought them down his chest and stomach. He closed his eyes, and massaged her face with his thumb. He undid her tie, and pulled it off. "Ron, you're trembling. Are you alright?" she asked pausing for a second. "Yeah, I'm fine, I've never done this before is all." He said. She smiled and hugged him tight. "I wish I could say the same thing." She said sadly. He held on to her tightly. She could tell he was still not sure if she wanted this or not. So she looked down at her chest and started to unbutton her shirt. He stared at her while she undid the buttons. Then she looked up at him and shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She was in just her black bra, gray skirt, and black underwear. He now knew she was ready and kissed her neck, slowly laying her back. He slid his arm around her upper back and laid her back as she undid his pants, he slipped off her skirt. Hermione took a deep breath and his head closer her neck. He was hesitant about her bra, so she reached around and unfastened it. Ron watched it fall and slowly brought his eyes to meet hers, Hermione smiled at him then she kissed his chest and pulled him on top of her.

They lay there after everything had happened. "Hermione, I love you." Ron said as he held her close to him. She smiled and buried her face in his chest. "I love you too Ron. I wish this had been my first time, instead of with . . . _him_." She said bitterly. Then he held her tighter against his chest and she cheered up. While they were getting their clothes on, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She had just had the greatest moment of her life, and she had thought that she would never be able to have sex again. She looked over at Ron, she loved him so much and she knew he loved her, it was just she felt that she didn't deserve him after what she let happen to her. They were walking down the astronomy tower steps, when they ran into Lavender Brown. She didn't look happy at all. "Well, what were you two doing up there?" She asked coldly. "That is none of your business bitch!" Hermione snapped. "Ronny poo. Why are you with this whore?" Lavender said. Hermione lost it. She grabbed Lavender by the hair and threw her to the ground. Lavender grabbed her and pulled her down with her. "STUPID BITCH!" Lavender screamed. "YOU B.J. GIVING SLUT!" Hermione shrieked. Everyone in the crowd stared at Hermione. Lavender yanked Hermione's hair and ripped a few strands out. Hermione yelped in pain then she jumped up and pounced on Lavender. A crowd had started to form, Harry and Ginny ran over to Ron and asked what had started the fight. "Lavender called Hermione a whore, and she lost it." Ron said staring at the two girls fighting over him. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MAN STEALER YOU HOOKER!" Lavender shouted. Ginny and a few of her other friends ran over to try to stop the fight. Lavender kicked Ginny in the chest and continued to punch Hermione. Ginny was still growing so she cried out and staggered backward in pain and was clutching her breasts, Harry and Ron ran over to see if she was alright. "LEAVE GINNY OUT OF THIS!" Hermione said getting a good punch in Lavender's nose, making it gush out blood. "HOW DARE YOOOOOOUUUUU!" Lavender looked pissed beyond all belief. Her nose was broken and she fell backwards. "Lavender! Oh are you okay?" Parvati cried as she ran over to her best friend "I WON'T BE OKAY UNTIL THAT HUSSY IS DEAD!" Lavender screamed through a heavily bleeding nose. Harry ran over and grabbed Hermione by the elbows and yanked her into the other room. "Hermione. What was that all about?" Ginny said still holding her chest. "She called me a whore! And did you guys not see her kick Ginny?" Hermione cried. She was sobbing uncontrollably in Ron's arms. "She said what to you!" Ginny exclaimed. Ginny was still sore, but let go of her chest. Harry put his arm around Ginny and pulled her close. "Well I wish Lavender would have left Ginny out of the fight." Harry mumbled. Ron nodded. "I hate that girl." Ron said. He looked at Hermione, she had another black eye. "Yeah well I have to go. Snape wanted me to come to some potions makeup lesson. I don't know if I even missed an assignment." He said with a grin. That made everyone laugh; even Hermione got a smile in. Ron kissed Hermione on the lips, hugged Ginny, then he and Harry smacked their left and right hands then slapped each other on the back. Then he walked off.

Hermione was talking to Ginny, while Harry finished his homework. "Harry are you all done yet?" Hermione asked smirking. He'd been working for two hours, and was getting very frustrated. "Well _Hermione_, if you would help me, I could get it done faster." Harry said. Ginny let out a giggle, and slid down on the floor from the sofa and put her arms around Harry. "Aww, poor baby." She said planting a kiss on the tip of nose, grinning, and sliding back onto the sofa. Harry looked annoyed; he went back to his homework. "You know this stuff is hard Mione." He mumbled. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and started to laugh. Ginny laughed so hard that she fell off the sofa. Hermione was just giggling. Harry added a line to his paper, then erased it, then added it again, then erased it again. That only made the girls laugh harder. Hermione finally gave in and pitied him. "Oh, alright I'll help you Harry." Hermione said still giggling. She sat down next to him on the floor and took out her own quills and ink. "Okay, what do you need help with Harry?" Just then they heard the sound of someone walking through the porthole with difficulty. Then they heard a thud and a pained grunt. The three looked curiously at one another, and then walked over carefully. They heard the person trying and failing to get back up and falling with another loud thud. Hermione went over slowly and poked her head inside. She let out a gasp and ran into the porthole. Ginny and Harry looked at each other then followed Hermione. When they saw whom it was Ginny screamed as loud as Hermione had the day she was kidnapped. Harry ran over and knelt down next to Hermione and whispered, "Ron" Hermione looked back at Ginny who was just standing there in shock, people had come out of their dormitories to see if someone had died. Hermione was holding Ron's head in her lap and stroking his hair, He coughed blood up all over her, but she just bent her head down over him and kissed his forehead. "Ron, I love you. Please don't die." Hermione whispered. Ginny, recovered from her shock and ran out of the porthole to get help. "Harry, what happened to him?" Neville asked as he walked over and looked down at Ron in Hermione's arms. She was so scared for Ron that she was just sitting there with his head in her lap and wasn't crying. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Ron tried to say something to Hermione, but coughed up more blood instead. Hermione put a finger to Ron's bloody lips and wiped away the blood, saying, "don't talk Ron. You need to keep your strength." She cooed, still stroking his hair. Ron looked up at her and tried to tell her with his eyes. She wasn't looking. _"Oh, why did someone do this to Ron? He hasn't done anything to anyone. It's probably all because of me he's in this condition."_

Ginny came back with Madam Pompfry. "Oh my goodness! Madam Pompfry said. "Miss Granger, please can you help me get Mr. Weasley to my office?" She said. Hermione nodded, then Harry helped her get him up. One of Ron's arms went around Hermione's neck and the other went around Harry's. Madam Pompfry led the way out, and while they were walking Ron coughed up more blood then before. It came and came until Madam Pompfry whipped out her wand and said "Reparo!" Hermione and Harry exchanged panicky glances. Hermione was whispering a prayer, desperate to do anything to save Ron's life. He was in terrible condition. He had bruises all over his body, his shirt had been ripped open completely to reveal his muscular chest and abs mortifyingly cut up and bruised, he had blood all over him, both from bleeding cuts, scrapes, and gashes, and from coughing up so much blood. Ron looked at Hermione, opened his mouth to say something to her, and then passed out. Hermione wondered what he had wanted to tell her so badly. They continued to walk to the hospital wing when Hermione thought she saw some dark figure watching them from the shadows, but she blinked and the figure was gone. "Hermione? What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Oh, you mean other then the fact that my boyfriend just got the shit beat out of him? Nothing." Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Hey, I was only trying to help. Ron is my best friend, Ginny's older brother, _and_ your boyfriend too. We all care about him." Harry snapped. "Sorry Harry, I'm just scared is all. I love him and I don't want him to die." Hermione murmured. Harry sighed, then said, "I'm sorry too, Mione. I'm just worried about Ron. And you know you're my best friend too." Harry said.

When they got to the hospital wing Harry and Hermione lied Ron on a bed and put him under the covers, while Madam Pompfry went and got some medicine for Ron. Harry went to go get Ginny. Hermione raked her fingers through her straight brown hair then she walked over to the bed where Ron lay, and laid down next to him, on top of the covers. She put her head on his chest and put her arms around him. She was whispering how much she loved him over and over until she wiped his lips off with her finger and kissed them, before she fell asleep. Harry and Ginny walked in and saw this. "That is so sweet." Ginny breathed. "Yeah. I hope Ron gets better soon." Harry said leading Ginny over to the sofa nearest to them. Ginny was crying on Harry's shoulder and he had his arms tightly around her. Ginny went to sleep immediately, but Harry stayed up and watched his girlfriend and his best friends sleep. _"I love you guys. Your pretty much all I have." _Harry thought. He looked down at Ginny sleeping with her head on his shoulder, and he smiled at her. He loved her and was scared to say it. He thought for a moment then he gently pushed Ginny off of him and lied her down of the sofa. Then he walked over to Hermione. "Hermione. Psssst, Hermione wake up. I need to talk to you." He whispered. She stirred then put her hand up, like she was shielding herself from a very bright light. "Harry? What is it?" she said yawning and sitting up. He blushed slightly then looked down. "I think I love Ginny." He muttered. Hermione wasn't sure she had heard him right. "Um, did you just say you loved Ginny? Because I don't think I heard you right." She said, now wide-awake. He looked up at her and blushed into a deeper crimson. "Yes, that's what I said, Hermione."

"So, you're saying that I should tell her right?" Harry said, he and Hermione had been talking for hours about his situation with Ginny. "Yes that's what I'm saying. She needs to know how you feel, Harry." Hermione answered. "Okay, any idea how to?" Harry asked. "Yes, actually I do. You need to do something romantic for her and then tell her. I'm sure she feels the same for you." Hermione said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You think so? God I hope she does." Harry said cheering up. Harry and Hermione heard a small cough come from Ron. They both looked down scared he would cough up blood again. Hermione was trying to come up with a romantic way for Harry to tell Ginny he loved her, but she just couldn't think of a way. "Thanks Hermione. I know we would all be lost without you." Harry said beaming at her. Hermione was taken aback. "Uh . . . thanks Harry. You're a really good friend. And another thing," she said looking down. Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a questioning look. "I wanted to thank you for not . . . abandoning me after you found out what I'd done over the summer." She said shyly. Harry stared at her, disbelieving that she thought he would abandon her after everything she had done for him. "Hermione. I-I can't believe you thought I could ever do that. You're one of my best friends, and you know that." Harry said still staring at her. She was looking at Ron and put her hand on his cheek. "So what do you think about going over by the lake on a warm night and looking at the stars? You could tell her then." Hermione suggested, changing the subject. "Oh, I guess it's okay I mean the real reason we'll be there is so I can admit my feelings to her." He said. Hermione nodded then looked at the clock. "Oh, wow! We've got to get some sleep for our classes tomorrow. Well goodnight Harry." Hermione said giving him a hug. "Yeah, thanks Hermione. Goodnight." He said hugging her back, and then he walked over to the sofa and picked Ginny's head up. He put her head in his lap then he stroked her long red and golden hair.

Ron woke up feeling very sore; he looked over and saw Harry and Ginny asleep on the sofa by the window. _"There's Harry and my sister, but where's Hermione? I bet my coughing up blood scared her off." _He thought sadly. He tried to move, but he had a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Hermione asleep on him. His mouth dropped, and he stared at her. She moved in her sleep and accidentally jabbed him in the stomach. He let out a choke and a gasp, which woke Hermione up. She saw she had accidentally hit him in one of his wounds. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ron. I didn't know I was …" Ron put his finger to her lips. "Sssh. It's okay, I'm just glad you're with me." He whispered. She had a stray lock of hair in her face; he brushed it away. "Who did this to you? W-was it because of me?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked away. "Ron! Ron answer me!" Hermione said, putting her hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around. "Hermione. I-it was Danny. He came back and was looking for you . . . and I tried to stop him." Ron said. Hermione looked down. "Oh." Was all she could say. Ron put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Ron, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She said. "It wasn't your fault, so don't think it was. Okay?" He said sternly. Hermione looked up at him and nodded. Ron held her tightly; despite the pain it was giving him. Hermione could feel Ron breathing, and his heart pounding, that was how close she was to him. "Hermione, you should go to your classes, and wake up Harry and Ginny." Ron said smiling down at her. Hermione nodded and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Ron kissed her back and then he gently shoved her off of him. She giggled (though on the inside she felt like she could scream) and woke up Harry and Ginny. _"Ron said he _tried_ to stop Danny, so where is he now?"_ Hermione thought nervously. She looked around and saw the shadowy figure hiding in the shadows watching her. Hermione shivered.

They were at the Gryffindor table, talking. "So Hermione how do you think your going to do on your N.E.W.T.S? This is your last year here." Ginny said smiling brightly. "Huh? Oh, I think I'm going to do great like I always do." Hermione said forcing a smile. Harry looked over at Ginny and cleared his throat. He looked over at Hermione with an uncertain look. She smiled at him encouragingly. "H-hey Ginny?" He said not looking at her. "Yeah Harry?" Ginny said. He cleared his throat again then took a deep breath. "Uh, Ginny? How about we hang out by the lake tonight?" he finally said. Ginny squealed. "Oh my God! That sounds totally romantic Harry! I'd love that sweetie!" She said leaning to kiss Harry on the cheek. Hermione saw, out of the corner of her eye, Dean Thomas (Ginny's ex-boyfriend) glaring hard at Harry. Hermione smiled at them. _"They are going to be so happy together. I'm so happy for them." _Hermione thought happily. Then she thought about Ron. She continued to think of him until Ginny poked her. "Um, Hermione? Look at the staff table." She said nervously. Hermione looked and noticed that Snape was staring at her. She shivered again. "Okay, creepy. Why has he been staring at me like that? It's been that way since the first day of school." Hermione whined. Ginny nodded. Harry seemed to be thinking about something. "Hey baby? Watcha thinking about?" Ginny asked putting her hand on his knee. He looked at her and said, "Well it's just that, Snape is leaving again. So I was wondering where he went off to so often." Hermione and Ginny exchanged curious glances. "Well I've often wondered that too." Said a voice behind them. Hermione turned around and jumped out of her seat. "RON! I didn't know you were getting out today!" Hermione said as she hugged him. He laughed and said he didn't either. "Well, Madam Pompfry said I was healing well, so I could go." He said hugging her back. "Well now that you're here, we can go and see what Snape's up to." Ginny said. Hermione, Harry, and Ron nodded, and then they took off to follow Snape.

Harry led the way. Ron was next to him like he always was, with Hermione then Ginny. Harry peeked around a corner then turned his head and motioned for the others to follow him. Hermione took Ginny's hand then led her to follow the boys. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Ginny whispered, blushing. Hermione smiled then nodded. Harry put out his arm out to stop them. They ran into each other. "What the bloody hell was that for Harry!" Ron said, forgetting to whisper. Hermione put her hand over Ron's mouth to shut him up. "Ron! Ssssh!" Hermione hissed. Ginny walked over to where Harry was and gasped. "You guys shut up and look over there!" Ginny whispered sharply. They immediately stopped arguing and tiptoed over to where Ginny and Harry were. Oh my God! What is he doing?" Hermione said stepping back. Ron squinted his eyes. "Hey Hermione? Is that Polly juice potion?" He asked. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked over. Hermione gasped. "Your right Ron, it is. But what is he doing with it?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders, Ginny's eyes widened. "Um guys, he's drinking it." She said. Ron looked over at her then went "Naaaaaawww, really?" he said sarcastically. Ginny punched him in the shoulder and glared at him. They started to argue (typical older brother, younger sister fight) Hermione and Harry were staring around the corner, their eyes growing wider and wider. Then Hermione had to cover her mouth to stop a scream. Ron noticed and held his hand up to Ginny. "Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked. Harry held up a shaky finger and pointed around the corner they were hiding behind. He and Ginny looked. Ginny put her arms around Harry. "G-guys? That can't be w-who I think it is. Can it" Hermione said, all feeling gone from her knees, causing her to fall into kneeling position. "Hermione, isn't that . . ." Ginny stopped. Hermione nodded. "Danny." Hermione whispered. "Snape is Danny." Hermione said, her voice as cold as ice. "My rapist is our potions teacher!" Hermione said darkly. Ginny looked disgusted. "What is his problem? Aww sick!" She whispered. Hermione took out her wand and started to walk towards Snape (A.K.A Danny). Hermione was pissed; a teacher had violated her like that. She got flash backs of the night he had raped her. That only made her want to rip him to shreds even more. "Hermione, no. Don't do it." Ron said grabbing her arm. "Ron, I have to. I want him to feel the pain he caused me." She said coldly.

Snape was walking down the halls with a smirk on his face._ "This is going to be a fun night."_ He thought, nastily thinking of all the innocent girls he could have that fun with. Hermione was close behind him. She had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak. She was ready to pounce on him and tear him apart. They saw a little first year girl, Snape licked his lips. Hermione was disgusted; she knew she had to get him away from that little girl. "Excuse me little girl. Could you help me with finding the hospital wing?" He asked giving her a pearly white smile that made her seem to melt. "What is your name little girl?" He asked her sweetly. Hermione felt like puking she despised him so much right at that moment. "My name is Clair. And I could show you where it is, but why do you need to find it?" She asked, Hermione could tell she was falling for his spell just like she had. _"NO, NO, NO! DON'T GO WITH HIM CLAIR!"_ Hermione screamed in her head. But it was no use, she couldn't hear her. "Well Clair, I don't want to make it seem like I'm forcing you to go out of your way for me. It's just that, my friend is hurt badly and I want to see him." Snape said sadly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Of coarse I'll help you." Clair said looking embarrassed. Hermione felt that now was the time before he got her just like he had gotten her. Snape, now Danny was walking with his arm around Clair, She seemed to be enjoying that quiet a bit. Hermione threw off her cloak and ran toward them. "OY, SNAPE, OOPS I MEAN DANNY! GET OFF OF THAT GIRL NOW!" She screamed. They turned around. " What is wrong with you?"

Clair asked Hermione. "Clair, he isn't who he appears to be! I swear he is someone entirely different and less attractive!" Hermione shouted. Snape was glaring at Hermione. "You don't believe me? I saw him change; he used the Polly juice potion! He is the potions master!" Hermione yelled. "Look, maybe you should go to the hospital wing with us. I mean, not to offend you, but you seem to be having a nervous breakdown miss." Snape said giving her a warning look. "I CAN PROVE IT! REVEAL YOUR SECRETS!" She shouted then pointed her wand right at Snape. He let out a gasp, then he started to transform back into himself. Clair screamed then took off running as fast as a bullet. "YOU LITTLE BITCH, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Snape screamed.

He lunged at Hermione, pinning her to the wall. "I'm going to get what I wanted when I kidnapped you, now." He said, his voice dangerously low. His chin length, greasy black hair hanging in his face making him look very dangerous. "When I get through with you I'll get your little red haired friend, Miss Weasley. He said then cackled wildly at Hermione's terrified expression. "Look Snape." Hermione said gulping. "Y-you can do what ever you want with me, but please don't touch Ginny. Please." Hermione cried, as the tears started falling down her cheeks. He only laughed at her. "And why would you think I'd listen to _you_, miss Granger." Snape asked, putting his hand on her butt. She jumped and flinched as Snape squeezed it. Little did they know that her friends and her boyfriend were watching them. Ginny was crying and clinging tightly to Harry. Ron was just livid. "So now that sick-o is after my younger sister? How dare he!" Ron said his voice low and cold. "Why would he want me? I don't understand him. We have to get Hermione out of there." Ginny whimpered. Harry told her to stay there and hide. She of coarse stayed put, then she ran and hid behind a suite of armor. Ron bolted out from behind the corner, but Harry pulled him back. "No Ron, we have to sneak up on him, or he could hurt Hermione." As soon as the words were out of his mouth they heard a scream. Snape had Hermione pushed up against the wall and he was trying to get his pants down, while she struggled to be let go of. Ginny was the one who sprang out and attacked Snape. "GET AWAY FROM HER SNAPE! YOU SICK HORNY GIT!" She shrieked. "AAAAAAAAAHH! GERROFF OF ME LITTLE WENCH!" Ginny was on Snape's back and making him lose his balance, he fell backward on her. Harry and Ron ran over to help the girls. "GET OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND SNAPE!" Harry yelled as he tackled Snape. Ron grabbed Ginny by the forearms and yanked her out from under Snape. Hermione just stood there, until something inside her snapped. "HOLD IT! HE'S MINE!" She yelled. Ginny and Ron held Snape by the shoulders, while Harry had him by the hair. Hermione walked over slowly. "What are you going to do to me Miss Granger?" Snape asked with a sneer. "Don't talk to me _professor_ you sicken me!" Hermione said coldly. Snape struggled a little, but Harry pulled his hair hard. "I am a teacher, you can't do this to me." Snape stated. "Well I'm a student, it's against the law for a teacher to have sexual feelings towards students." Hermione replied. "Well Miss Granger this is your seventh year, as in your final year. So those rules don't necessarily apply to me here." Snape smirked. Hermione pulled out her wand and held it up to Snape's chest. She was still crying, but was angry as ever. "You know, the night I was raped I made a vow to make the person who did it pay. Unfortunately it was you, a teacher. We should be able to trust the teachers here. So when we tell Dumbledore what you've done you will have a spell on you that makes you tell the truth. Nomo-lies!" She said. "Lets take him to Dumbledore's office now guys." Hermione ordered. They started to drag him off towards the office. "You little assholes can't do this to me, I'm a teacher." Snape kept complaining. Ginny kicked him in the spine. He let out a grunt. "You also were going to try to rape me like you did with Hermione, and you will never ever qualify as a teacher in any of our eyes!" She snapped. Hermione turned around and said, "Okay I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do since year one." She lifted her foot and kicked him as hard as she could in the ribs. He let out a gasp and tried to grab his ribs, but Ginny and Ron held tightly to his arms. "Alright Snape, was it you who beat the shit out of Ron?" She asked. Snape hesitated, then the spell kicked in and he answered honestly. "Yes it was me, he saw me trying to go after Ginny after he left makeup potions. So I pulled him into an empty classroom and beat him." Snape said reluctantly. They all walked in silence (Snape was dragged by the arms and by the hair) "how could you?" Ginny whispered. "You are a monster Snape. I knew you were mean, but this goes beyond." Harry said in a dangerously low voice. "I can't believe you." Hermione said stunned. "What is wrong with you? What you can't get a girlfriend so you go after innocent schoolgirls?" Ron said coldly. Snape smirked. "You know what? You weren't this tough when you were cowering in the corner after I beat you Mr. Weasley." Snape said simply. Harry pulled as hard as he could at Snape's hair. He let out a screech, worthy of a crow.

When they finally got to the statue of a great horned owl Hermione said the password and the statue started to spin upward into a moving spiral staircase. "Get on the staircase!" Ginny said sharply. Snape didn't move. "SHE SAID GET ON THE DAMN STAIRCASE, IDIOT" Hermione shouted. She just wanted the worst for him. They were heading up to Dumbledore's office to turn in Snape, when he struggled so hard that he nearly knocked them all off of the stairs. "PETRIFIGUS-TOTALUS!" Hermione yelled. Snape immediately stopped moving. "Thanks Mione." They all said. She nodded then knocked on Dumbledore's office door. "Enter." Came a kind elderly voice. They all dragged Snape inside. "Might I ask what is going on?" Asked a very surprised Dumbledore. "Yes you may Professor. Now Snape why don't you tell the headmaster what you were planning to do with me?" Ginny said with false sweetness towards Snape. "Nomo-lies." Hermione said. "Just making sure that it didn't wear off." Hermione said grinning at the look Snape gave her. "My plan was . . ." He hesitated. Ron punched him in the stomach. "Tell him!" Ron said sharply. "My plan was to rape Ginny Weasley the way I did to Hermione Granger this summer at the club she told you about." He finished. Dumbledore stared. "Severus? Is this true?" Snape nodded. "Well then I'm afraid that your fired and I have no choice but to call Azcaban and have them pick you up. "Albus please no." Snape pleaded on his knees. "You do not understand the seriousness of what you were planning to do and what you did to Miss Granger. She came to me in heavy tears on the first night back." He said shooting a sympathetic look over at Hermione, who was in Ron's arms. "I know I was wrong to do that, but please. Not Azcaban please. I'll never ever do it again." Snape begged. "I'm sorry Severus, I've no choice." Dumbledore said sadly.

An hour later Snape was taken away to Azcaban, forever. Ron turned and looked at Hermione and said. "Well I'm glad that he is taken care of. He said. She looked up and smiled. "I am too. He shouldn't have done that stuff." Hermione said hugging him. "Ginny there's something I want to tell you." Harry said, looking over at Hermione. She gave him a smile. "What is it Harry?" Ginny asked looking concerned. "Ginny I . . .I-I love you." Harry said, looking down and shuffling his feet. Ginny stood there and stared at him for a second. Then she ran over and hugged him. "Oh Harry I love you too!" She cried.

10 years later.

-Hermione's married to Ron.

-Ginny's married to Harry.

-Malfoy is alone.

-Snape is still in jail.

The End.


End file.
